El ғιnal
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: A ciegas lo seguiste, volaste y caíste por él. Pero si hay algo que te puedo asegurar es que el dolor no desaparecerá, pero tu te harás más fuerte Fubuki. Mereces más; mucho más. Atte: Kazemaru y 'los ukes'/ Carta para un corazón roto. Roptura. Reflección


**¡Hola! ¿Tiempo desaparecida? Lo siento. Es sólo que mi vida dio un giro de 180° Yo era tan feliz y de pronto ¡Paf! Me estampé contra el suelo. Aún duele pero ya estoy mejor. En parte gracias a este fic, pues mi ayudo a desahogarme. Es una carta escrita de Kazemaru a Fubuki. Espero que le entiendan un poco. Algunas líneas de está, son citas de algunas canciones que me han ayudado mucho a no caer en depresión.**

**Y por este medio aprovecho para dedicar este Fanfic a las personas que a lo largo de esta semana y días que han pasado desde el suceso que me tiene así, han tenido la paciencia para escucharme, que me han dando consuelo, mas no palabras de aliento (pues estas no las necesito). Que me han mirado a los ojos sin importar lo vacíos que estos pudieran estar. Ustedes saben quienes son. Sin su gran apoyo y amistad yo aun estaría derrumbada.**

**Ya me extendí con las notas de autor.**

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Él día que las relaciones sólo terminen por la muerte de alguien o por algo enserio inevitable, es por que con el dinero ganado al hacerlo mío le page unas clases al psicólogo y a la cámara de electrochoques a todos los patanes del mundo. :okno: Pero cómo los hombres no aprenderán con eso, soñar es gratis. Y enamorarse también! (¿?)**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi~ (implícito)**

**Faltas de ortografía~**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento~**

**Abstente de cortarte las venas con una galleta salada~**

**Sin más ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

El ғιnal

¡Acéptalo Fubuki! Goenji sé fue. ¿Aún no puedes comprenderlo? Su amor no fue para siempre. Te duele; sientes como mil pedazos de picudos restos de ilusiones rotas se clavan en tu corazón. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No tienes ni idea. Te llamo egoísta, te dijo que ya no sentía nada por ti. Tú perdiste tu dignidad, prácticamente le rogaste ¿Y él qué hizo? Mandarte al carajo.

—Pero… él me dijo, él… ¡Él me prometió que sería para siempre! —dices entre sollozos, ocultando tu cara empapada por las lágrimas entre tus piernas.

Pero, ¿por qué le creíste? Él era un celoso, un mentiroso y manipulador. Cuando tú hacías algo mal en la relación lo aceptabas, te tragabas tu orgullo y te disculpabas sinceramente. Pero cuando él se equivocaba ¡Te manipulaba! Te distorsionaba la verdad y sacaba a flote tus defectos, de tal forma que terminabas disculpándote por haberlo hecho enojar, cuando esta vez la culpa no la tenías.

¿Ahora lo ves? Él no era bueno para ti. Pero sé que duele, y no dejara de hacerlo. Pasas por la escuela Raimond, por Rai Rai Ken, por la cancha bajo el puente. Pero te duele aún más cuando inevitablemente tienes que pasar por todos esos lugares que denominaron como 'suyos'. Esos donde ustedes se iban a disfrutar de la compañía del otro. No diré cuales fueron esos lugares, pues son secretos para ustedes.

Ustedes se amaban, pero a veces eso no es suficiente. Y pídele la suficiente fuerza a Aprodhi para entender que algo no volverá jamás. Por qué si él intenta regresar a tu vida, lo correcto es no dejarlo entrar por nada del mundo. Ta sabes como es él, las personas no cambian de un día para otro, lo hacen con él tiempo. Y están las fotos y los sueños, los regalos, las cartas, los besos y los abrazos. Palabras y promesas que con él tiempo se fueron.

Ahora, vamos a la promesas. ¿Creíste que era para siempre? Yo no soy un experto en esto, mi relación con Mamoru va bien, pero francamente yo tampoco creo que sea para siempre, él también lo promete. Dice qué por siempre me querrá. Que la luna y las estrellas me daría si se las pidiera. Una lista de promesas y fantasías también te hizo, pero sólo son las cosas que te hace decir él corazón. Dice que tendremos una familia, planeamos la boda, la luna de miel; es increíble imaginar como será esta. Jura que si yo muero el me sigue, que el 'para siempre' si existe, y que si morimos, será juntos. Te puedo asegurar que te dijo lo mismo y más ¿Verdad? Pero en ciertos aspectos él también se parece mucho a Shuuya. Si hay algo que tienen los semes es que prometen, pero no cumplen.

Hace poco te escuché decir:

—Jurabas que sin mi te morirías, explícame porque sigues aquí.

Tampoco lo odies, sé que te lastimó e hirió profundamente; pero odiar a una persona es darle demasiada importancia, y Goenji no merece estar en un solo pensamiento tuyo. A ciegas lo seguiste, volaste y caíste por él. Pero todo lo que le diste, el amor, las ilusiones, los sueños, el tiempo, etc. No fue suficiente. Ahora querrás olvidarlo y ya no buscarlo en cada recuerdo que tienes. Lograras que seguir. Te mata perderlo ¿Verdad? ¡Quisiera arrancarte el dolor! Pero tu corazón arrogante se negara a escucharlo, se negara a aceptar su adiós. Pero tienes que pensar que lo que él sentía por ti no valía la pena, por que su amor se apagó como él fuego en un tormenta, él no hizo nada por mantenerlo vivo.

Los recuerdos siempre estarán ahí, pero yo te puedo asegurar que pronto comenzaras a sonreír con ellos, así comenzaras a sanar. Sé que hoy la ausencia ocupa el lugar tan importante que le diste, que lo extrañas más que nunca. Sé que quisieras encontrarlo y correr a sus brazos, pero tienes que recordar que estos ya no te esperan abiertos. Pero por favor, no intentes engañarte, una relación así, donde tú lo dabas todo y recibías poco, no iba a funcionar nunca.

Se supone que cuando uno esta enamorado, si alguien tropieza se caen los dos y se levantan juntos, se supone que se va por la vida tomados de la mano, pero yo que veía su relación a lo lejos me di cuenta de que tú le ofrecías la mano, pero él nunca la tomo. Te hizo creer que lo hacía, pero realmente no era así. Nunca pensaste que se iba a ir, tu jurabas que lo hacías feliz.

Con el tiempo aprenderás que al principio el dolor no va a disminuir, pero tú te harás mucho más fuerte. Y cuando te des cuente y un día te cruces por azares del destino con el causante de tu reciente miseria, sonreirás amable y sinceramente, recordaras vagamente y podrás seguir con la cabeza en alto. Sin dolor ni resentimiento, sólo con el eco de un bello recuerdo. Esto pasara rápido o lento, eso lo decidirás tú al querer ser feliz o seguir sufriendo.

Muchas cosas te parecerán confusas y sin sentido ahora, pero tienes que positivo, pronto será otro quien te haga volar, más alto y no te dejara sólo. Mereces felicidad, y nosotros 'los ukes' como amablemente nos denominó Midorikawa, siempre estaremos ahí para ti. Siempre.

No intentes superar el dolor solo Fubuki, así no será fácil y será más doloroso. En la semana que has pasado sin él, francamente has parecido un zombi, a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta verte así. Extrañamos tu sonrisa, esa que siempre estaba hasta en los peores momentos, el brillo de tus ojos ya no esta, ahora parecen vacíos y sin vida, pero de corazón espero que pronto pase esta etapa por que necesitamos a Fubuki… a nuestro Shirou Fubuki. Midorikawa quiere que te de un consejo por medio de esta carta: 'Hola Shirou-chan, no vengo a bromear ni nada, sólo quiero decirte que necesitas a alguien para ser feliz, y ese alguien eres tú. Todo por hoy amigo de nieve'

Sabemos que a Goenji le entregaste mucho de ti, y por lo mismo no podrás olvidarlo, pero te aseguro que superarlo si. Tú lo enseñaste a amar, a valorar a las personas. Lamentablemente él no supo cuidar ese sentimiento. Pero no fue tu culpa, fue de él, pues no te supo valorar.

Fubuki, no te encierres en ti mismo. Ponle palabras a la tristeza, por que el dolor que no habla le susurra al confundido corazón y le ordena romperse. Amor a medias como el que él te dio no es amor. No te arrepientas de nada, por que tú amaste como nunca.

Te mandamos esto por carta ya que no te hemos podido ver más de 5 segundos en la última semana. Ahora más que nunca necesitas consuelo, más no palabras de aliento. Necesitas a alguien que te mire a los ojos aun sin importar lo que pueda encontrar en ellos. Y para eso y muchas cosas mas estamos aquí nosotros 'los ukes' Te queremos Fubuki, y por experiencia sabemos que él mundo no se va acabar por haber perdido a tu primer amor. Tienes que aceptarlo, es el final. Pero el comienzo de un nuevo camino.

Atte.: Kazemaru & 'los ukes'

PS: Sonríe Fubuki. Personas como Goenji no valen la pena.

* * *

**¿Me pase de emo? Muchas de las cosas aquí escritas son verdades de las cueles me he ido dado cuenta. Poco a poco me he hecho la idea de lo que paso, y bueno, si ya sobreviví una semana y días, entonces creo que podre superarlo pronto. Aun que le entregué tanto~ En fin, no las deprimo más~**

**Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Realmente necesitaba desahogarme y si alguien ha leído completo esto, pues me gustaría que me lo dijera o me diera su opinión. No sé, ahora ya puede sonreír un poco. Intentare no desaparecerme nuevamente, lo prometo.**

**Y gracias por los comentarios que dejen~ :333 Me alegraran el alma!**

**'Dιѕcυlpa, тe conғυndí con el aмor de мι vιda; pero ιgυal gracιaѕ por тodo'**

**By: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**Matta ne~ -w-**


End file.
